Watched Kettle
by helen the 2nd
Summary: A collection of Heiji/Saguru one-shots/drabbles that come to mind and I can actually get down. Yaoi
1. Kettle

I've decided to do a set of drabbles/one-shots with Sagaru/Heiji as the main couple. In truth I don't know how well this is gonna work out so bear with me and read at your own enjoyment.

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

Kettle

Heiji heard the door close the click of the lock as it slid into place. He folded the paper he had been reading to keep away his boredom for the past hour up as he waited for the person who had closed the door to come into view. A few seconds later Saguru came into view, school bag still in hand. "Hello," he greeted as he got off the couch in the library, set the paper on the table, and bounced over to Saguru. He gave him a peck on the cheek as he took the school bag into his right hand and rapped his left arm around Saguru's waist. He let Saguru lead him into the kitchen before he let go to put the bag on the table. He watched as Saguru filled a kettle and put it on to boil. He waited for him to turn around and when Saguru didn't, Heiji walked over and put his arms around his waist from behind. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Saguru replied, avoiding the question and Heiji's gaze.

Heiji didn't let the brush off bother him, he just stared at what Saguru was staring at, the kettle. "School let out early so I decided ta come over. Now, what's wrong?"

"I saw you were reading the paper," again Saguru was avoiding the question.

Again Heiji didn't let it bother him. "I was bored."

Saguru gave a small humorous laugh. "Oh no, call for back up."

"Shouldn't ya being sayin' that 'bout a bored Kuroba-kun."

"True, but he has been pulling less pranks on me because of you."

"Actually that would be because of Aoko-chan. She told me his weakness."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Sorry can't tell ya, it' a secret," Heiji focused on the kettle that was barely producing steam. "Ya know a watched kettle never boils right?"

"Yes I'm aware of that fact."

"Then how about ya turn your attention ta me so the kettle will boil," Heiji said as he nuzzled Saguru's neck.

Saguru leaned back with a content sigh. "Actually I rather like this position if you don't mind."

"I don't mind" Heiji responded as he tightened his hold and nuzzled Saguru's neck more, taking in his scent. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

Thank you StargateNerd for helping with Heiji's accent.

Posted 12/20/09


	2. Present

There is KaiShin in this one but only in the beginning.

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MAGIC KAITO OR DETECTIVE CONAN.**

* * *

Present

"Why am I helping you again?" Shinichi asked.

"Because you love me," Kaito answered with a kiss to Shinichi's cheek then he readjusted his fake beard.

"Fine I'll give you that one, but why am I the one in the elf costume?" Shinichi asked as he wiggled the toe of one of the elf shoes, causing the bell on the curled part to ring.

"Because you didn't want to wear the Miss Claus outfit," Kaito answered finishing up his preparations. He smiled as he noticed that Shinichi was blushing.

"Well, that outfit was far too revealing," Shinichi defended.

"True and I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Then why am I wearing green tights."

"Actually, I must admit, those are for me," Kaito admitted slightly embarrassed about being caught as Shinichi glared at him. "Now give me a hand, this sack's heavy," he said as he bent down, put the ropes of the dark red sack over his shoulder, and tried to lift the sack.

"Fine," Shinichi bent down behind Kaito and lifted the sack from the bottom on to Kaito's back. "This sack is heavy, what's in here?"

"Ah ah ah, that's a secret Shin-chan~" Kaito said in a sing-song voice as he made his way to the door. Shinichi just rolled his eyes and helped keep the sack on Kaito's back by holding the bottom, trying to keep some of the weight off Kaito's back while keeping the sack in the middle of Kaito's back. Kaito slowly made his way over to the door then slid it open.

The class in the room stopped and looked at the visitors. "Ho, ho, ho," Kaito said merrily as he and Shinichi entered the classroom. "We have a present for Hattori Heiji."

The teacher held the book she had been reading open as she stood at the front of the classroom "Can't this wait," she said as she looked at the boys.

"No, no it can't." Kaito said as his legs started to tremble under the weight of the sack. He set the sack down and straightened up, rubbing his shoulder. "Ouch."

The teacher sighed. "Fine just make it quick," she said as she sat down at her desk.

"Kuroba-kun what did ya do now?" Heiji asked as he got up and moved to the front of the classroom. The teacher went unnoticed as she straightened in her seat at the mention of Kaito's name.

Heiji knelled when he got to the bag to open it. "Wai-wait," the teacher stuttered as Heiji put his hands on the ropes to pull the bag open and looked over his shoulder at his teacher. "Did ya mean Kuroba-kun as in Kuroba Kaito of Ekoda High?"

Kaito disappeared if a puff of red and green smoke, only to reappear right in front of the teacher who epped and backed away slightly. Kaito just smiled. "One and the same," he said as he let off another small puff of red and green smoke as he produced a rose from thin air. He handed the rose to the teacher who took it with a small, nervous laugh.

Everyone's attention turned back to the sack when a moan came from it then it moved a little. "Kaito, you didn't give Hattori what I think you did, did you?" Shinichi asked.

Kaito quickly made his way over to Shinichi and grabbed his elbow. "Come on Shin-chan, time to go," he said as he dragged Shinichi out of the classroom and closed the door.

Heiji looked from the closed door back to the sack. He untied the ropes then pulled the sack open. He couldn't help but smile as the mouth of the sack fell to reveal Saguru from the waist up, wrists tied behind his back and gagged. He also realize that Saguru was just waking up and, since Kaito was the sender, the sleep was probably drug induced for easy transport. He couldn't help it as his smile widened as Saguru turned his bleary vision on Heiji and his eyes widened in recognition. "Ahh, how did Kuroba-kun know what I wanted," he said with a small laugh.

Saguru just glared at him and tried to say something but the gag stopped him. Heiji really couldn't help but smile as he removed the gag.

"I'm going to kill Kuroba-kun," Saguru said as soon as he could speak causing Heiji to laugh again.

* * *

Posted 12/20/09


	3. Cold

A continuation of present, because I couldn't leave it alone.

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

**Cold **

After leaving Heiji's school, with permission from his teacher, Heiji and Saguru were heading towards Heiji's home so they could relax, get out of Heiji's teacher's hair, and Saguru could calm the urge to kill Kaito.

Apparently Heiji's teacher didn't really mind letting Heiji out early, she was just glad Kaito didn't destroy her classroom. She had heard stories from Kaito and Saguru's teacher because they were friends and tended to swap stories about their class. She was very glad Kaito was only there to drop off Heiji's boyfriend and not prank the whole classroom. The small visit scared her immensely.

Saguru was still slightly miffed about being given as a Christmas gift, actually he was miffed about being kidnapped on a school day. Even though it was close to winter break, and Kaito would keep any work from being done with pranks and who knows what else, Saguru still wanted to be in school until the actual start of break.

They walked on a busy sidewalk towards Heiji's home, their winter coats hiding their school uniforms so no one would think they were skipping. They weren't walking close together like most couples would, but letting people walk between them, as if they were strangers walking in the same direction. Saguru stared straight ahead with a scowl as he pushed forward through the crowed. Heiji kept glancing over to make sure Saguru was still close. After a while the crowd thinned out as they got further out of the busier part of the city. Neither made a move to close the distance between them. Saguru walked past as Heiji stopped at a park entrance. After a few steps Saguru turned around and saw Heiji staring at the park. With one look at Saguru, Heiji entered the park, leaving Saguru staring at the spot Heiji had been occupying just a moment before, before taking off after him. When he had caught up to him they walked side by side instead of how they had been walking. The park was empty, the paths covered in snow, and the trees were covered in what snow they could hold and icicles. The only noise that could be heard was the snow crunching beneath foot.

Heiji wanted to wrap his arm around Saguru's waist but that would be a bad idea. Heiji knew Saguru was a very guarded person, he had to always be in control or at least appear to be in control. That's why Kaito's pranks always tended to annoy Saguru to no end, he was thrown out of control. Sure he was less guarded around Heiji but if Heiji made a move Saguru would push away and throw up more walls, walls Heiji didn't really want to get past, not after the first set had been so hard. He had to wait for Saguru to come to him.

Heiji cleared the snow away form a bench in the middle of the park. Saguru watched as enough snow was cleared for two on the bench, then watched as Heiji sat down and put his arms on the back of the bench. The situation was out of his control. It had been for a while. That's why he had wanted to get back to Heiji's house, so he could get the situation back under control. He sat down next to Heiji. He didn't mind Heiji being in control. He leaned his head on Heiji's shoulder and soon felt Heiji's arm wrap around his shoulder, pulling him close." It's beautiful," Saguru murmured as he pulled his legs on to the bench beside him to make himself more comfortable.

"It is," Heiji responded. For a while a peaceful silence followed.

As nice as it was, Saguru was starting to get cold. "Come on," he said, "we should get going." He looked up at Heiji who seemed to be asleep, his mouth slightly open. Saguru blinked, Heiji looked so calm, so different from his usual self. A thought passed through Saguru's mind that made him blush. _'He won't know,' _he reasoned, _'As long as I don't wake him up.' _With that thought in mind, he contemplated how to make this work. He swung his legs off the bench as he turned to face Heiji. He realized Heiji was facing the park, not him. He gently moved Heiji's head to face him, being careful not to wake him. He took a deep breath and licked his lips before pressing his lips to Heiji's lightly.

He had never stolen before, but stealing the kiss felt good. Then his eyes widened in shock as he felt a hand on the back of his neck. Heiji had woken up. He backed up just slightly, his breathing increasing in panic. Heiji didn't even move, he didn't even open his eyes. Saguru relaxed and calmed his breathing, Heiji was awake, but not going to do anything. He pressed his lips to Heiji's again, but this time he deepened the kiss. He licked Heiji's bottom lip and was granted entrance with no resistance. Heiji didn't even battle for dominance like usual. Ever kiss was a battle until they were both breathless, but not this one. And Saguru was taking full advantage of it. He mapped out Heiji's mouth until he unconsciously moved to sit on Heiji's lap to get a better angle. He didn't feel Heiji's arms wrap around his waist or the cold any more. His mind was so completely focused on the kiss and Heiji's unique taste that nothing else mattered.

That is, until he needed to breath. He leaned back with his hands on Heiji's shoulders and panted as he stared into Heiji's eyes. "Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome," Heiji responded. "Feel better?"

"Yes," Saguru answered. He really did feel better. Then he shivered because of the cold. "Can we go now? I'm cold."

Heiji couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes, of course."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone!!!**

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or what ever else you celebrate.

**VERY IMPORTANT!! DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN THE COLD!!**

Posted 12/25/09


	4. Heist

**I DO NOT OWN MAGIC KAITO OR DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

**Heist**

Saguru was chasing Kaito like on any other heist. After Kaito had started dating Shinichi, he had told Shinichi, Saguru, and Heiji who he was and what he was after. He had done it in order to ask for help, and because he didn't want Shinichi to feel guilty about dating a thief. They had all agreed to help since catching murders was much more important then catching a non-violent thief. All they had to do was pretend to chase after Kaitou KID, while their main job was looking out for and catching the snipers that took shots at Kaito while he took care of his night job. And afterwards they headed to whose ever house was closer to have an after heist party to relax and unwind.

There was just one problem with tonight's heist and because of it, Saguru wasn't concentrating on the heist or the snipers. The heist was in Osaka and he hadn't seen Heiji anywhere.

He followed Kaito as he made another turn down another hallway only to be dragged into a closet after he made the turn. He opened his mouth to scream but was soon silenced by a pair of lips being pushed into his. His attacker backed up so Saguru could get a look at his face in the little light provided by the cracks of the door that let in a small amount of light from the hall.

Saguru blinked once at the smiling face of his attacker before blinking once again. "Hattori," he whispered angrily as not to be heard, "We're supposed to be 'chasing' Kaito and looking for snipers, not making out in a closet!"

"I know," Heiji answered.

"Then why are we."

"I already checked the surroundin' buildin's for snipers and found none, and I assume Kaito already has the jewel?"

"He does."

"Then our job is done," Heiji finished with a small kiss. "Besides I missed ya," he said as he slid his hands up and down Saguru's upper arms with a small pout.

"Well I suppose you're right," Saguru said with a sigh, "Our job is done."

And with that, Heiji happily attacked Saguru's mouth in another kiss. He was met by a fighting tongue. A battle for dominance always happened whenever they kissed, and they were always left breathless with no winner. But Heiji had a different motive tonight. Using the kiss as a distraction he quickly undid Saguru's tie and the top three buttons of his shirt before they had to break away for air. He used the break to remove the tie and to untuck Saguru's shirt before attacking him in another kiss, using this one to finish unbuttoning Saguru's shirt. He removed his lips to move onto Saguru's jaw line, kissing it as Saguru panted. Heiij moved down to Saguru's neck as Saguru moved unconsciously to expose more neck. He listened as Saguru let out little moans of pleasure as he let his shoulders slump, allowing his shirt to fall slightly off his shoulders. He nibbled slightly on Saguru's neck when he heard Saguru gasp.

"Don't," Saguru started only to cut off by Heiji.

"I know, 'don't leave any marks'," Heiji finished as Saguru let out a content sigh as he relaxed again, his shirt falling a little more with the action. He smiled against Saguru's neck before kissing it again. He knew Saguru didn't want to explain any marks he might obtain if Heiji went to far, and he didn't mind. He lightly grazed Saguru's neck with his teeth causing Saguru to let out a loud gasp and shiver in delight, before moving onto Saguru's collar bone. He didn't mind at all, as long as he got to hear those sounds come from Saguru's lips, he didn't mind at all.

* * *

Posted 12/30/09


	5. Closet

Some KaiShin and a continuation of Heist, because I can't leave anything alone.

And I think I should have just left this one and the last one as one story. Oh well.

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KATIO**

* * *

**Closet **

The heist had ended a few minutes ago, with KID getting away once again. Nakamori had called back all his men to the main hall. Shinichi and Kaito, now dressed in a police uniform, were also heading there. Nakamori also stated that everyone was supposed to look for Hakuba on their way back. Apparently no one had seen him in a while.

"So, you lost him around here?" Shinichi asked.

"Yep," Kaito answered. They stopped at a closet near the mouth of the hall as they heard a long throaty moan. They turned, wide-eyed at the door. Kaito quickly and quietly opened the door. They both stared wide-eyed at the scene before them.

They had the perfect side view of Saguru and Heiji. Saguru was up against a wall of shelves with his shirt down at his wrists. Heiji was kissing his neck as he gently massaged Saguru's stomach with his thumbs as he held Saguru's sides. Heiji looked up at the two in the doorway as Saguru panted, not noticing the other two. Heiji smiled and put his finger to his lips. Kaito gave a small nod before closing the door without a sound.

Kaito turned to Shinichi. "Want to go find another closet or listen to Nakamori-keibu rant about me?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi looked back at the closet as another moan was heard. "Closet," was all he said before Kaito dragged him off to find another closet.

* * *

Posted 12/30/09


	6. Argument

**Warning:** slight talk of bedroom actions

No KaiShin unless you want to see it that way.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

**Argument**

"Hattori Heiji, you're a pain in my ass," Saguru yelled. The day had been going so well. Heiji had come to Tokyo to visit, Kaito decided to drop in on Shinichi and remembering that Heiji was visiting, dragged Saguru along with him. The day had been going well until an argument had broken out between Heiji and Saguru.

Kaito and Shinichi stared. They were all in one of the many libraries in the Kudo mansion with only a fire in the fireplace as a source of light and heat. Shinichi and Kaito were sitting on one couch, Heiji on one across from them with a coffee table between them, and Saguru was standing with his back to the fire at the end of the couch Heiji was sitting on.

Heiji stared at Saguru. He blinked once, twice, then smirked. "Literally or figuratively?" he asked.

Kaito stared at Heiji with a look that clearly said _'You did not just ask that.'_

Saguru stared then blinked once, twice, then a third time just for good measure. He then gave a little smile, that was half smirk, of his own. "Both," he answered.

Kaito turned his head so fast to face Saguru, Shinichi thought he'd get whiplash.

With that same half smile, half smirk Saguru crossed his arms and made his way over to Heiji and sat down in his lap. "Literally, in a good way. Figuratively, you're just a pain."

Heiji blinked once before wrapping his arms tightly around Saguru's waist and buried his face in Saguru's back. He then gave a small muffled laugh.

Kaito and Shinichi just stared.

* * *

Posted 2/13/10


	7. Laundry

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

**Laundry**

Heiji leaned against the washing machine in the laundromat. He sipped at the soda he had gotten from the vending machine that was there along with a snack machine and a TV for customers to use and enjoy as they waited for their laundry to be done.

When he came to Ekoda and he had laundry to do he brought it along. He and Saguru planned on living together so they started to do chores together to get ready for a life together. So doing laundry together and mixing clothes wasn't that odd for them, they even had a system that worked for them. Saguru would sort out the clothes and fold them and Heiji would take them to the laundromat and wash and dry them. That's what he was doing right now, waiting for Saguru to come to fold the clothes.

He put the bottle to his lips and flipped open his phone. He had already called Saguru so that wasn't the reason for bringing out his phone. He opened his saved picture messages and traced his tongue over the lip of the bottle. He scrolled down until he found the ones Kuroba had sent him and opened them. The pictures that Kuroba sent him were of Saguru in a girl's school uniform. He took another sip from the bottle.

Kuroba had pulled a prank on Saguru and somehow got him into Aoko's extra school uniform and taken a bunch of pictures with his phone and sent them to Heiji. Of course Saguru had chased Kuroba around the room making for some interesting shots. He stared at strong caves, firm thighs, the exposed mid drift that showed because the uniform was too short, and what was exposed by the short skirt. He licked his lips and briefly wondered if he could somehow get Saguru into a girl's uniform again. He shook his head to clear it of the thoughts that popped into it. He had been in Osaka to long, he needed to see Saguru.

The bell above the door rang and Heiji looked up to see Saguru come in. He shut the phone and put it back in his back pocket. He took a sip as Saguru looked into the empty basket on one of the tables that were used for folding clothes.

"Heiji, where are the clothes?" Saguru asked. Heiji pointed at the dryer that was across from the washers and on the bottom row. "You couldn't even take the clothes out of the machine?" Saguru asked as he let out a sigh and moved toward the dryer with the basket. He placed the basket on the floor and bent over to retrieve the clothes.

Of course Heiji always put the clothes in one of the bottom dryers and called Saguru to pull the clothes out. He also always stood at the perfect angle to the dryer so that when Saguru bent over he got a great view.

He loved doing laundry with Saguru especially if he hadn't seen him in a while.

* * *

Posted 5/12/10


	8. Underwear

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

Sequel to laundry (double update).

Most of these end up as two shots. Oh well.

* * *

**Underwear**

The bell over the door rang as another customer entered. Actually two customers entered.

Aoko and Kaito entered to see the sight of Heiji watching Saguru take the clothes out of the dryer. Aoko was doing the laundry for the Nakamoris while Kaito was retrieving the laundry his mother had already done and needed to pick up and since Aoko was going she figured Kaito should go too.

Heiji glanced up briefly as Aoko entered first followed by Kaito, both of them carrying empty baskets. Aoko shook her head as she went over to a washing machine and Kaito snickered silently as he went over to a dryer, both right behind Heiji. Heiji hopped up on to the washer he was leaning against and scooted back a little.

Kaito put his basket on the floor in front of the dryer that contained his and his mother's clothes before coming over to lean against the washer right next to Aoko and at a diagonal to Heiji. He put his forearms on the washer and leaned on them. "Too long in Osaka?" he asked in a whisper.

Heiji leaned back and took a sip of his pop. He turned his head slightly so he could see Kaito in his peripheral vision. Kaito was giving him a knowing smirk. Heiji nodded before going back to his staring.

Aoko frowned. "You should be ashamed of yourself," she whispered. Heiji just shrugged at her comment before going back to his staring. She tsked at him before pulling the clothes out of the washer. Kaito snickered quietly. Kaito eventually stood up and went to get his and his mom's clothes out of the dryer.

Saguru had finished pulling clothes out of the dryer and pulled out of the dryer slowly so as not to hit his head. He raised an eyebrow at Heiji before walking over to him and place the basket on the washer next to him. "Enjoy the show?" he asked.

Heiji raised an eyebrow at Saguru and acted as innocent as possible. "What show?" he asked back. In the background Kaito was snickering as quietly as possible.

Saguru stared at Heiji with a 'how stupid do I look' look. "I know you call me down here to get the clothes out of the dryer. I know you chose a dryer on the bottom for that exact reason. I know you aren't that lazy, Heiji," Saguru said.

Heiji took a small sip of his soda before he leaned forward to peck Saguru on the lips. "What can I say, ya have a great ass," he said as he sat back, Kaito burst out laughing, and Saguru stared with wide eyes. "When ya notice?"

Saguru sighed. "Sometimes it's hard not to notice," he said. He turned to the laundry and started folding it.

A small gasp broke the silence that had fallen over the four teens. Saguru's head came up and Heiji turned to face Aoko. Kaito hadn't heard it because his head was in the dryer. Saguru blushed and Heiji raised an eyebrow at what she was holding.

"I never knew ya owned somethin' that racy, Aoko-chan," Heiji said. The comment was directed at the red lacy bra and underwear set Aoko was holding.

"They're not mine," Aoko ground out as she shook with anger. "Kaito!" she yelled.

"Wha-" he started as he backed out of the dryer but hit his head. " Ow, what?" he said as he turned around and rubbed his head.

She turned to face him. "Do your own underwear!" she shouted at him as she threw the mentioned garments at him one at a time.

Saguru and Heiji laughed as Kaito blushed scarlet and Aoko turned back around to collect the rest of her laundry. Saguru slid down the washer and Heiji fell on to his side they were laughing so hard. Kaito was trying, unsuccessfully, to get out an excuse.

After a while the laughter calmed down so Saguru and Heiji could catch their breath. "Kuroba-kun," Heiji wheezed out, a smaller bout of laughter escaping. "Kuroba-kun," he tried again only to stop since his body demanded air.

"Wears ladies underwear," Saguru finished for him. They both broke out into new fits of laughter. Aoko was smiling, her anger forgotten.

Poor Kaito was left staring, his face as red as his underwear, in embarrassment.

* * *

I couldn't resist. Kaito's very thorough in his crossdressing.

Posted 5/12/10


	9. Heartbeat

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

Blame the case and the crazy person on Heiji being OOC.

* * *

**Heartbeat**

Working with dead bodies was part of being a detective. That didn't mean it was easy.

_'It was a bad case,' _Heiji thought. His body was on auto pilot going to find comfort. He knew where he was going and he wasn't going to stop himself. _'So many bodies,'_ he thought as he got on the bus.

The case started off as a simple missing person case, which evolved into a major kidnapping case when it was found that the case had the same M.O. as a current abduction case that was currently unsolved. The kidnapper was currently the main suspect of 38 other missing people in the span of six months. No demands had been made and the police, though it went unsaid, didn't have much hope of finding the abducted alive.

With Heiji's help the police had found the abductor and his 39 victims. The abductor was a murder. His victims, the oldest and the newest, were found in his basement. They were chopped up into pieces, in various degrees of decomposition. Also the murder had thrown maggots and worms into the mix to help the decomposition. The smell was horrible.

When they had found the murder he was in the process of chopping up his latest victim and the remains of his other victims that were under his newest victim. When the police were escorting the murder away he gave Heiji a creepy smile.

"You work with the dead," he said, "You all do," he continued as he looked at all the officers around him before turning back to Heiji. "But I know you," he giggled, "The dead are all around you. They pile around you. There is no life near you!" he laughed, loud and crazy. He turned to the bodies in the basement then back to Heiji. "I'm the same as you. The dead are all around me. We're the same," he giggled again. "We're exactly the same," the giggling turned into laughter. He stopped abruptly and stared at Heiji with wide eyes and huge grin on his face. His whole being giving off a crazy vibe. "You're dead inside. You're cold. You're heart doesn't even beat. You're just like me!" Crazy laughter followed the man as he was escorted out of his house.

Heiji had reached his destination and knocked on the door. It opened and Heiji stepped inside and removed his shoes, without an invitation. Now inside auto-pilot shut off and he had no idea what to do. He felt a light grip on his upper arm steer him in a certain direction and he went with it. He was led to a living-room and the grip disappeared as its owner sat down on the couch.

"Am I dead inside?" Heiji asked. His voice just above a whisper.

Saguru looked up at him. "What makes you ask that?"

"Am I?" Heiji asked again. A sense of need slipping into his voice.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Heiji remained silent.

"Tell me what happened, please."

Heiji told him everything that happened, his voice holding no emotion and barely above a whisper.

When Heiji finished Saguru spoke up again. "He was lying," he said, his own voice firm, strong, quiet, and reassuring. He looked up at Heiji. "Do you want me to tell you how I know?" he asked.

Heiji nodded. Saguru stood but not completely. He put his left leg on the couch to steady himself as he grabbed Heiji's right wrist with his left hand as his right slid up Heiji's body. He let his eyes slip closed as he looked for his proof. He found it and a smile slowly formed on his face. He replaced his hand with his right ear to make sure. "It's right here," he said. He removed his head to replace it with Heiji's right hand. He sat back on the couch, his left leg still under him. "It's your heart. It's beating. You're warm," he placed his chin on Heiji's arm and looked up into Heiji's eyes. "You're not dead, Heiji."

Everything was silent for a while. "I'm tiered," Heiji finally said.

A small, soft smile appeared on Saguru's face. "Come, lie down with me," he said as he laid down on the couch pulling Heiji with him. Heiji didn't mind. He comfortably laid on top of Saguru, turning Saguru into a comfortable pillow. He moved his head until he found what he was looking for. A small smile slowly appeared on his face as he found it.

"You're right," Heiji said, "He was lyin'. I can hear your heartbeat. I'm not surrounded by death. You're alive." Heiji was too tired to stay awake.

Saguru massaged Heiji's scalp and played with his hair at the same time. The action and sound comforting and causing Heiji to fall asleep faster.

* * *

This was fun to write.

Posted 5/17/10


	10. Murderer

**DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

**Murderer**

Heiji was worried.

He had read in the newspapers that Tokyo was being plagued by a serial killer. Now Heiji knew any murder would be caught soon enough when Kudo caught wind of them, and knowing Kudo he'd catch wind of them soon enough. And because Kudo was Kudo, the faux child had encountered a body while playing with the children he usually hung around with.

While at the station giving their statements Kudo had learned something the police weren't telling the media. He had immediately called Heiji with the newest discovery.

"Moshi Moshi," Heiji said as soon as he answered his phone.

"Hi, Hattori," Kudo said, "Have you heard about the serial killer running around Tokyo?"

"Yeah I have. Let me guess, ya've stumbled on a body."

"Yeah I have," there was a note of concern in his voice. "Have you talked to Hakuba-kun recently?"

Kudo was one of the few, if not only, people to know that Heiji was dating Saguru. It had come as a shock, but after finding out how attracted Heiji was to Saguru, it was amusing to make fun of Heiji and see him blush like an idiot.

"Yeah," Heiji answered, "I talked to 'im yesterday, why?"

On the other side of the conversation Kudo sighed. "I found out something about the murder," he said hesitantly.

"Oh, what did ya find," Kudo didn't respond, "Kudo?"

"The murder is going after," Heiji heard Kudo gulp before continuing, "people with a mixed background."

Heiji was silent as the information set in. After the initial shock, Heiji said, "I'll call ya back," before he hung up and dialed Saguru's number.

There was no response. He tried again with the same result. He tried again and again and again, each time yielding the same result. He was starting to panic. He dialed another number.

The phone on the other end was answered. "Moi-," the person started before he was cut off by Heiji.

"He's not answering his phone," Heiji said starting to get hysterical.

It took Kudo a moment to realize what Heiji was talking about. "Hattori, calm down. Breath," Kudo exhaled then inhaled loudly before repeating a few more times before Heiji got the hint and started to copy Kudo's breathing pattern. After he calmed down he let out a long breath of air and ran his free hand through his hair. "O.K. Kudo what do you know about the killer."

"Hattori, we don't even know if that's why Hakuba-kun's isn't answering his phone."

"I know, I know its just... ," Heiji closed his eyes and swallowed the lump growing in his throat, "I can't stop thinkin' 'bout the worst possible conclusion."

There was a pause on the other line. "Alright," Kudo said, "We know the killer goes after people with a mixed background." Kudo paused to make sure Heiji didn't want to stop. When Heiji made no sign at wanting to stop the conversation he went on. "He or she did extensive research considering that with some of the victims you couldn't tell that they came from a mixed background. He or she abducts their victim before..."

"Before what Kudo?"

"Torturing them. Some victims are found a few days after being abducted, but others, a week if not longer," There was another pause that told Heiji Kudo wasn't saying something.

"What is it Kudo?"

Kudo didn't answer right away. "The more mixed the background," Kudo said in almost a whisper, "or the purer it is to one race, the shorter the time it takes to find the victim. But the fewer the races and the closer it is to half and half," again Kudo paused, "the longer it takes to find the victim, and the extent of the torture is worse." Kudo exhaled loudly with the last line as he waited for Heiji to explode.

Heiji didn't explode. He inhaled and exhaled through his mouth like Kudo had gotten him to do earlier and after a while he calmed down, not too much, just enough to talk. Exploding would not help anyone. "How long was the longest time a victim was held?" Heiji was barely holding back his emotions as he choked out the whispered the question.

"The longest any victim was held was two weeks."

Heiji swallowed audibly and ran his free hand through his hair. He started to pace. He had to stay calm, worrying would not do anyone any good. _'Two weeks, two weeks,'_ Kudo's statement would not leave him alone. He knew Saguru was perfectly half and half. It was a difficult topic for Saguru to talk about. His mother's family wanted her to find a nice British man that could take care of her so she could quit her job as a police detective and become a full time mother. His father's family wanted the same, a nice Japanese woman who would give birth to a lot of kids and stay home to watch all of them. As this was how it was from the start for both families. Neither family got what they wanted so both sides shunned Saguru because he was the outcome of a marriage neither supported. All in all Saguru tried to impress both sides by doing and being the best he could be, but in his family's eyes, except of course his mother's and father's, and to some extent both of his grandfathers', he couldn't meet their standards.

He did everything he could to be perfect and it still wasn't enough. He had become almost completely emotionless so no one would know that he was hurting that Heiji had become extremely pissed over the fact that family could do that to one of their own. Heiji couldn't imagine the pain, but he knew what the pain could do.

He spent a great amount of time breaking through Saguru's shields before he had gotten to the root of the problem and Saguru's heart. When he had started Saguru had hit him in the chest and told him to go away, that it wasn't any of his business. But as Heiji got through more shields the hitting had lessened and Saguru was trying to contain his tears. By the end Saguru was crying and holding onto Heiji as if his life depended on it.

And maybe to some extent it did.

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the fact that Saguru would go through such a long period of torture only to be left some place like garbage. He couldn't let Saguru go through that pain again. "I'm comin' to Tokyo," he said as he hung up, not giving Kudo a chance to speak.

He took the train since getting a plane ticket at such short notice would be impossible. He had to save Saguru. He couldn't let some psycho do what he wanted with his Saguru.

When the train came to a stop, Heiji got off as quickly as he could and ran to the Mouri Detective Agency, since that's where Kudo was and he had most of the facts about the case. After making a few quick excuses to Ran, that he wouldn't remember later, he dragged Kudo out of the agency with a tight grip on his wrist.

Heiji was standing in front of the coffee shop that was right under the agency, looking around rapidly as Kudo tried to get his hand free. Frustrated with his friend's lack of attention and the tightening grip on his wrist, Kudo kicked Heiji in the leg.

"Ow, what was that for," Heiji growled out as he looked down at Kudo.

Kudo pushed up his glasses with his free hand and ignored the fact that Heiji had tightened his grip again. "You need to calm down," he said slowly. "You need to think clearly. Have you even checked his house? He might not have even heard his phone ringing."

Heiji blinked a few times. "Yer right," he said before dragging Kudo behind him to the nearest bus stop. After a short trip, and a few different buses, Heiji and Kudo made their way to a fairly western style house.

Heiji walked through the gate and didn't notice when the gate swung back and almost hit Kudo as he was dragged through. Heiji made his way up the walk and onto the porch. There he released Kudo as he searched his pockets. Kudo glared at Heiji as he rubbed his sore wrist. The glare soon turned a raised eyebrow look as Heiji produced a key from his pocket and shoved it into the lock and turned the knob.

Heiji ran into the house, took off his shoes and ignored the slippers by the door as he ran off to look for Saguru. Kudo, at a more sedate pace, entered, took off his shoes, put on the pair off slippers Heiji had ignored, and looked around. He did not see Saguru's shoes, but decided not to tell Heiji since that would cause Heiji to lose what little calm he had left. He ignored the loud cries of Saguru and thumping coming from the second floor while he searched the first floor, crying out Hakuba-niichan as he went.

Heiji heard the door open downstairs, since his ears were listening for any noise that would lead him to Saguru and ran downstairs.

Saguru had just gotten his shoes off before Heiji slammed him up against the door and attacked his mouth in a kiss. Saguru blinked out of shock before closing his eyes and melted under Heiji's lips. Saguru lightly pushed against Heiji's chest to signal he needed to breath. Heiji leaned back to allow them both room to breath. "What was that for?" Saguru asked once he could breath normally.

"You didn't answer your phone and when I heard about the victims of the serial killer... I was worried," Heiji explained.

Saguru smiled at how sweet and caring Heiji was. He pulled him in for another kiss when Kudo walked into the entry hall from the living-room. Saguru pushed Heiji away with a shocked expression at almost getting caught by a little kid.

Heiji glared at Kudo for interrupting his moment with Saguru and Kudo simply pasted on a child like expression as if he didn't know what was almost about to happen and said, "Hello Hakuba-niichan."

"Hello Conan-kun," Saguru said, regaining his composure. Unconsciously he bent down slightly like most adults did when speaking with little kids.

"Heiji-niichan was really worried about you. He came all the way from Osaka when I told him about the serial killer that was on the loose and he couldn't get in touch with you. He even dragged me all the way here!" Kudo said as Heiji glared daggers at him.

"Well Hattori doesn't have to worry about that any more. The police have the killer in custody," Saguru said, looking more at Conan then Heiji.

"When did they catch 'im?" Heiji asked.

Saguru turned his attention back towards Heiji and straightened up. "Actually, he attacked me when I was walking home, but Tousan thought he might do something like that and had me followed. When he attacked, the police were ready." Saguru couldn't look Heiji in the eye, worried that Heiji might overreact. "So that's why I'm late and couldn't answer my phone. I had to go to the station to fill out paper work."

"Yeah but now yer safe," Heiji said pulling Saguru into an embrace. "Ya worried me, ya know that," he whispered into Saguru's ear.

"Sorry," Saguru whispered back.

To say that Kudo felt uncomfortable would be an understatement, so he cleared his throat. Heiji turned around and glared at him. He walked over to Kudo, picked him up by the back of his shirt, shook him slightly until the slippers fell off, then proceeded over to the door, opened it, and threw Kudo out. Then he picked up Kudo's shoes and threw them out too.

He shut the door and went back over to Saguru, pulling him back into his arms and kissing hungrily.

"You can't leave him out there," Saguru said when they broke for air.

"He'll be fine," Heiji said. Saguru just glared at him. "Fine, we'll walk him to the bus stop." Saguru smiled at him. Heiji moved back so Saguru could open the door to reveal Kudo who had just gotten his shoes on. He turned back to glare at Heiji.

"Sorry Conan-kun that Hattori was so rude to you," Saguru said.

Kudo turned his attention to Saguru. "It's alright. Heiji-niichan was just worried about you."

"Yes well that doesn't excuse his behavior."

"Yeah, yeah I'm rude," Heiji growled out, "Let's just get the brat to the bus station so we can get back to more important things."

"Alright, alright," Saguru laughed as Kudo led the way. "Would you really have left Conan-kun to fend for himself?"

"Neechan would have called if he hadn't make it home," Heiji shrugged as he wrapped his arm around Saguru's shoulders.

* * *

O.K. I know this hasn't been updated in a long time, O.K. so maybe not that long but still. Just a few months, not that long, right?

Oh, well. I wanted to do an anniversary piece since this is chapter 10 but it didn't work out that way, but I also wanted to do a piece with Saguru as the target of a murderer. This drabble stuck around longer.

And on my last side note, this is my longest drabble to date.

**Posted 9/6/10**


	11. Comfort

****

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

**

* * *

Comfort**

Saguru shoved Heiji up against the wall, kissing him desperately. Heiji felt the challenge, gripped Saguru's shoulders, and tried to shove him up against the opposite wall. Saguru let out a slight growl, grabbed Heiji's upper arms and shoved him back up against the wall. He stayed a breath away from Heiji until Heiji backed off.

Heiji paused when Saguru growled and shoved him back against the wall. He looked at Saguru and realized that Saguru wasn't looking him in the eye, but at his nose. His breathing was harsh and it sounded like he was holding something back. Heiji got the message and backed down. He removed his hands from Saguru's shoulders and lowered his hands to his sides.

When Heiji had backed down completely, Saguru kissed him again roughly. When he traced Heiji's lower lip with his tongue, Heiji opened his mouth and granted him access without a fight. He backed down completely, submitting to Saguru completely.

It was their way to comfort the other. Neither had a submissive personality so neither took anything lying down without a fight. It led to some interesting scenes in the bedroom and bruising, breathless kisses. But when the one needed comfort the other backed down without a fight. It helped calm whoever needed the comfort. It gave them back control. It let them know that someone was there for them.

Saguru pressed his body into Heiji as much as possible. He wrapped his arms around Heiji's waist pulling him closer. To help Saguru out Heiji wrapped his arms around Saguru's waist and pulled him as close as humanly possible.

Sadly, after a while, Heiji needed air. Saguru had learned to hold his breath for long periods of time thanks to Kaitou KID and the thief's use of sleeping gas. Heiji put his hand on Saguru's chest and gave a small push. Saguru understood the hint and backed off allowing Heiji to breath. They both bowed their heads and breathed, Heiji breathing faster then Saguru. Then Heiji looked up and a moment later Saguru met his gaze with tears in his eyes. Heiji pulled him close again and with his right hand rubbed Saguru's upper back as his left hand just held him close.

Saguru cried into Heiji's shoulder as Heiji kissed Saguru's cheek and whispered comforting words into his ear.

* * *

Something short since I wrote somthing long last time. And ... I'd hate to ask this, but ... this collection only has four reviews ... and I know people are reading it or at least clicking on it, so ... could someone throw me a review ... please?

Its just that I don't know if anyone still likes this collection. I still like writing this and I'm gonna continue anyway I just want to know.

Posted 9/18/10


	12. Upset

****

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

**Upset**

Warm air tickled Heiji's chest through his black tank top that he used to sleep in. Saguru was asleep on his chest with tear tracks and some existing tears still on his face. Heiji himself was propped up against the headboard of Saguru's bed watching a muted news program.

He didn't need the volume on to know what the news was reporting.

It was the same reason Saguru had come home in tears. The same reason Saguru had been forced home from a KID heist. The same reason Saguru had cried himself to sleep.

There was an explosion of unknown origin at a KID heist. Everyone had gotten out safe, but KID was unaccounted for.

Of course no one thought KID had gotten caught in the explosion, but there was no proof to show otherwise. It wasn't like KID to leave people worried, everyone was waiting for the finale, KID rising from the wreck unharmed.

So far there was still no proof.

Saguru shifted in his sleep, a small whimper escaping his lips along with a few tears from his eyes. Heiji wrapped his left arm around Saguru's waist and rubbed small, soothing circles along Saguru's hip and side. In response Saguru wrapped his left arm around Heiji's waist as he buried his face in Heiji's chest. Heiji took his eyes off the screen to whisper comforting words into Saguru's hair.

Saguru calmed slightly and Heiji's attention went back to the news, though his fingers still rubbed circles where they rested.

Heiji knew how Saguru felt about KID. He also knew about Saguru's suspicions about Kuroba being KID.

Saguru didn't want to see KID dead. Behind bars or goofing off in class yes, dead no. Saguru couldn't stand not knowing if Kuroba was dead or alive.

In fact, unknown to most, Saguru thought of Kuroba as both a friend and enemy. Not that he'd ever admit feeling friendship towards Kuroba though.

Saguru's cell vibrated on the nightstand. Heiji looked over at it before picking it up. The ID stated it as an unknown number. Heiji made sure Saguru wasn't awake before answering. "Moshi, moshi."

"Ah, hello tantei-han, I didn't know you were over tonight," KID's smooth voice answered back.

Heiji glared at the TV since KID was nowhere to be found. "You owe him some peace of mind."

"I know, along with Nakamori-keibu and the media. I figured I'd call tantei-san first."

Heiji paused for a second before saying, "Alright, here he is." He placed the phone right next to Saguru's ear. He watched Saguru's face relax, a small smile appear, and watched as he fell into a deeper sleep before taking the phone away. "Never do that to him again, ya hear me."

"Loud and clear tantei-han. Goodnight," and with that KID and Heiji hung up. Heiji turned off the TV and made himself more comfortable before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Special thanks to **Redschie-RPH**,** Night Shade 1427**,** TimeLady 72**,** BKKit**, and** ShortLittleAngel **for lifting me up when I was down and had to ask for a pick me up. Your reviews were like hot chcolate on a cold day. And ShortLittleAngel I will keep my promise of continuing Comfort, it just might take awhile.

And now I leave the next drabble up to you guys. Since this set of drabbles will soon celebrate its one year anniversary, do I write how these two started dating or whatever pops into my head?

* * *

**Posted 12/08/10**


	13. Anniversary

Sorry the writing is different in the beginning (or at least I think it sounds different).

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

**Anniversary**

Roses are meant to be a symbol of love. Some only know the flower and its sweet smell, others only know the thorns. Some know both. The first kiss between Heiji and Saguru had them knowing the thorns... literally.

A KID heist had brought Saguru to Osaka. Now usually he wouldn't leave Ekoda, even for a KID heist, but this time he made an exception. He couldn't explain the reason, actually he could, but he didn't want to admit it.

It was during the Lavender Mansion Murder case that he noticed what he felt, an attraction to a certain Osakan detective. Now of course he tried to distance himself from the Osakan by being arrogant, overly confidant, and having a stick so far up his arse it actually, physically, hurt. It worked with Kuroba, along with flirting with Aoko and accusing him of being KID, even though the last bit was true. He had distanced Kuroba and he hoped the same would happen with Hattori. It worked, the Osakan hated him.

Saguru sighed. He couldn't believe he was in Osaka, just for a KID heist. O.K. so it wasn't just for the KID heist, but he wouldn't admit it. Uhgg, he was being an idiot. He couldn't believe he was acting like this. He wasn't ready for a relationship, that's why he pushed Kuroba away. He had been attracted to the magician so it hurt to do so, but it had to be done. And seeing the relationship between Kuroba and Aoko had hurt even more, but it was a great wall between him and Kuroba. He couldn't be friends with someone he was attracted to, it wouldn't work out. It was the same with Hattori, safest to keep him at a distance.

He had hoped to see Hattori at the heist, but he hadn't been there.

To clear his head he had gone for a walk in a nearby park. The path he was on had trees lining one side and a downward slope leading to rose bushes that lined another path. He was in a white, thin button up shirt and dark dress pants. It was nice out, not too warm but not too cold and there was a light breeze that brought the smells of the park on it whenever it moved. All in all it was a very nice place to think and clear the mind. And it was quiet which was just what Saguru needed.

Then he heard arguing. He sighed. 'And it had been so peaceful,' he thought to himself. The arguing couple came into view as they rounded a bend in the path.

Saguru was surprised to see it was Hattori and some girl with her hair tied back. Saguru felt his heart drop into his stomach and start to dissolve. The sight of the two of them hurt. He was speechless.

He couldn't face them.

He hid behind a tree.

The couple stopped a few feet away from him and argued, but Saguru couldn't hear anything clearly. He watched as they argued, throwing their arms around and loud voices. After a few minutes the girl stormed off, walking passed Saguru.

He breathed deeply a few times and steeled his resolve. He stepped out from the tree and back onto the path. He continued on his way down the path, a small smirk on his face to hide anything.

"Great, my life just keeps gettin' better and better," he heard Heiji mutter.

Saguru looked over at Heiji, his smirk still in place. "Having woman trouble?" he asked.

Heiji narrowed his eyes at Saguru and crossed his arms over his chest. "Still chasing Kaitou KID?"

"I noticed you weren't at the heist. Is KID-san to difficult for you?"

"He is for you apparently."

Saguru breathed in and out to strengthen his self control before turning away. "This conversation, like yourself, is just plain childish," he said before continuing down the path.

"Your childish," Heiji retorted which caused Saguru to stop and look back at him.

"What?"

"Ya heard me. Ya act like an adult but ya're my age. Ya follow rules with so strictly but have ya ever done somethin' ya wanted to do?"

Later, Saguru would blame that comment for what happened next.

He did exactly as Heiji suggested. Before he could stop himself he closed the distance between himself and Heiji and pressed his lips to Heiji's and wrapped his arms around Heiji's waist. Heiji's eyes opened in shock. Fortunately he kept his mouth shut, unfortunately he wasn't ready for Saguru to rush him.

Heiji backpedaled when Saguru rushed him and Saguru followed suit to keep his lips pressed against Heiji's. Heiji kept backpedaling until his toes reached the edge of the path and the top of the hill, his heel still in the air. Then gravity took over as his heel continued down to find something solid. His heel landed but he was off-balanced and Saguru's extra weight didn't help with staying upright.

He and Saguru fell down the hill.

They tumbled, rolled, and bounced down the hill and somehow, through it all, Saguru kept his arms around Heiji's waist and his lips against Heiji's. Legs entwined and lips smashed against lips and teeth as heads hit the ground. Then they reached the lower path.

Saguru landed with his back in the rose bushes. The thorns going through his thin shirt and pants, digging into his skin. Heiji landed on top and avoided most of the thorns.

A few seconds after they landed, Saguru's brain caught up with him. Heiji also apparently realized what was going on as he quickly got up off Saguru and looked away. Saguru stared wide eye as he laid in the roses, shocked by his actions. Saguru's breathing was shallow as he waited for Heiji to react. He was expecting anything, yelling, punches, being spit on, anything. He tried to speak but all he could do was open and close his mouth.

After a while of nothing, Heiji offered his hand without looking at Saguru. He took it and Heiji helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry," Saguru whispered.

Heiji didn't respond. He started walking away but when Saguru didn't make a move he stopped and looked back at him. Saguru got the hint and followed him not really knowing what Heiji wanted. They got on the path by the rose bushes and made their way out of the park. They walked with Heiji in the lead with Saguru following. A few thorns had broken off and stuck to Saguru's clothes but he made no move to remove them as they scratched at his skin. After a while they made it to an old fashioned style house.

Heiji entered and Saguru waited outside. Heiji looked back and Saguru entered. He followed Heiji's example of removing his shoes and slipped into the offered slippers. He followed Heiji until he was escorted to a sitting room. He watched as Heiji opened a door to a backyard and then pointed to a cushion. Saguru sat down and watched as Heiji left.

Saguru was worried. Heiji had said absolutely nothing since their little trip down the hill. He heard footsteps and turned around. Heiji reentered with a first aid kit and a bandage on his right cheek. Saguru opened his mouth again to apologize, but Heiji pointed back towards the open door and Saguru closed his mouth but continued to stare at Heiji. Heiji continued to point so Saguru turned back around to look outside.

He heard Heiji maneuver behind him, but kept his eyes on the scene outside. He heard the first aid kit open then felt Heiji pulling on his shirt. He turned his head to look at Heiji only to be glared at. He turned back around and unbuttoned his shirt and helped Heiji remove it, feeling a few thorns scratch at his arms.

He felt a Heiji move an antiseptic wipe over his back, in places he suspected had been scratched by thorns. He heard a cap popping off a bottle then felt a finger pressing into the same places the wipe had been. Finally, he felt bandages being placed over the scratches.

"Why?"

"The question was quiet but Saguru heard it anyway. He opened his mouth but nothing came out so he shut it. He tried again. "It was something I wanted to do."

There was silence, then, "Since when?"

"Since I first met you," there was more silence, then, "I'm sorry."

Saguru could hear Heiji breath before he spoke, "Don't be." Saguru was stunned, but before he could speak, Heiji continued. "I liked it. I never thought that kissing ya would be nice."

Saguru's eyes widened. No, no, no, no, this could not be happening. He started to shake his head. "No, you're supposed to hate me," he said, "not that you liked it."

"Why not?"

"Because you're supposed to hate me."

There was a pause then, "Ya're scared." Saguru gaped at the statement. "Ya never let anyone be close to ya, do ya?" Saguru stayed silent, Heiji was right. "Will ya try with me?"

"Try what?"

"Being close. I wasn't kidding. Strangely, I did like kissing ya."

"Strange?"

"I never thought I'd like kissin' another guy," Heiji pulled Saguru close and wrapped his arms around his waist as he stretched out his legs so they were at Saguru's sides. "Can we try?"

Saguru thought about it, could it really be that bad to be close to someone? Saguru leaned back into Heiji's chest. "We can try," he said.

* * *

One year and still going strong. I'm happy, I'm very happy. I'll try and get a Christmas piece up on or before Christmas, if not then it'll be shortly afterwards. So just in case its after Happy Holidays.

**Posted12/19/10**


	14. Art

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

**Art**

Heiji had only seen it a few times, when he was lucky that is. It was probably no bigger then his own hand, middle fingertip to the base of the palm. It certainly answered a few questions he had about Saguru, but caused a lot more unanswered questions to form.

After he had seen it the first time and asked what it was Saguru ignored him and after a while Heiji had dropped the subject. Until he had gone home and done some research on what it was.

As for what it was it's a tattoo, which Heiji found odd since it was on Saguru. Even odder still it was a cross done in a Celtic knot fashion. Neither of them were very religious, to some extent they believed but being detectives they were still very evidenced based, and Saguru had a very stick-up-the-butt proper English gentleman attitude that Heiji didn't see yielding to getting a tattoo.

It was all in all a weird sight to see on Saguru's back, more specifically his left shoulder blade. Who knew that under the suit and tie Saguru had a little body art? Or a little rebellious streak?

But Heiji was curious and when he had seen it again when Saguru had had his back turned to him he had asked again. In return Saguru had glared at him over his shoulder and pulled his shirt down over his head with more force than necessary then walked away ending the conversation.

Heiji sensed it was a touchy subject and in time, if he wanted to, Saguru would tell him, he hoped. Until then he would keep his mouth shut which was hard, but he could try.

For now though he would thank the summer heat for causing Saguru to sleep in nothing but a pair of boxers, leaving sleeping on his left side with his back to Heiji.

Heiji whispered Saguru's name to see if Saguru was awake before bringing his right hand towards the tattoo. With his pointer finger he traced the pattern lightly, so as not to disturb Saguru.

The pattern was simple with no real flair. It was done in a teal color with the edges of the lines done a little darker. When he was back at the starting point he put his hand over it to find that it was as big as his hand.

After settling his own curiosity he removed his hand and placed a small, feather light kiss in the middle of it. He snuggled closed to Saguru, draping his right arm over Saguru's waist, before falling asleep.

* * *

Why I gave Saguru a tattoo, I have no idea I just wanted to. And, on an unrelated note, I am two thirds done with my New Years Resolution. Meaning hopefully I won't post anything untill my last story is updated. And I said I'd try to get a holiday fic up last Christmas, well sadly as you can see that didn't happen. Sorry if you were hoping for it.

* * *

Posted 3/23/11


	15. Nurse

I'm back. So with school over (for now) and a new semester on the horizen I was able to get something short and a tad dirty written. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

**Nurse**

Heiji was sitting on a bench inside the Tokyo police department with his right elbow on his leg so he could rest his forehead in his right palm as he waited for Kudo, who was bringing him another ice pack.

He breathed slowly though his mouth as he held an ice pack, that was a few degrees cooler then room temperature, with his left hand to an area of his body where the latest murderess that he and Kudo had caught had struck him when the police tried to arrest her. He tried to ignore the pain radiating form the area.

_"Heels,"_ he thought, _"Heels, pointy toed, high heels should be illegal. For Kami-sama's sake they could kill someone."_Ironically, the murderess had used her high heels to kill someone.

At that moment Kudo came around the corner at a slight jog with a new ice pack in hand. He traded Kudo the warm ice pack for the cold one before slowly setting it on his groin as Kudo winced and sat down.

Yes, the murderess had kicked Heiji in the groin with pointy toed high heels. A paramedic on sit had told Heiji that nothing was permanently damaged and that the pain would eventually go away. Heiji wanted to kick the paramedic in the groin and see if he still said the same thing.

Saguru came around another corner to find Heiji and Kudo sitting on a bench outside of an interview room. "Hello," he said as he made his way over to the other two teens.

Kudo looked up as Saguru approached but Heiji kept his head down and continued his steady breathing. "Hi, Hakuba-kun," Kudo said as Saguru leaned up against the wall opposite the bench.

"Let me guess, someone was murdered and you two are here to give a statement."

"Yep."

"So what exactly happened."

"In short, ex-wife murdered ex-husband with a pair of stilettos." At the mentioned shoes Heiji moaned causing the other two to look at him.

"What happened to you?" Saguru asked as he crossed over to the bench to kneel in front of Heiji and look up at him so he could see his face.

"Well, you know how some toes on high heels come to a point?" Shinichi asked as he put the tips of his two index fingers together to form a point.

Saguru's eyes flicked briefly over to Shinichi before looking back over to Heiji "Yes, Mum always complains they hurt her feet when she has to wear them."

"Well the ex-wife was still wearing the murder weapon when we caught up to her and, well, not only did the shoes have a sharp heel but a sharp point at the toe. And when we tried to stop her she kicked Hattori in the groin," At this Heiji groaned loudly, and Kudo and Saguru winced.

"Well," Saguru started as he was getting up, "As soon as you're done giving your statements," he leaned in towards Heiji's ear that was furthest away from Kudo, "Come to my house and I'll kiss it better." Saguru stood up to his full height with a small smile on his face as Heiji stared up at him with wide eyes and slack mouth. "Well, see you two later," he said as he left with a small wave.

Heiji was staring as Saguru walked away and even for a little while after he had turned a corner. "I'm ready to make my statement," he said.

"But what about...," Kudo started only to look back at where Saguru had once been then back to Heiji. "Actually, never mind, I don't want to know."

* * *

Posted 8/10/11


	16. Solid

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

**Solid**

To most it would appear as if they were just a couple lying on the couch, snuggling, but at the moment it was so much more. The couple was lying on the couch, Saguru was closest to the back of the couch, lying on his back, left arm behind his head acting as a pillow, his right arm holding on to Heiji's shoulders while his hand played with Heiji's hair.

Heiji was lying on his side on the edge of the couch, his head was using Saguru's chest as a pillow, his arms were wrapped around Saguru's waist, one around his front the other around his back coming together to grab Saguru's hip, and Heiji's legs were entangled with Saguru's.

* * *

A week straight of heists made Saguru want to strangle the Kaitou KID. Sure heists were challenging and thankfully none of the heists had gone late into the night, Saguru suspected that KID had learned his lesson of late night, continuous heists, but heists were also tiring and taxing.

Also KID was very much as his name suggested, a phantom.

Every time Saguru thought he had the thief, he would slip through his fingers and get away. He couldn't be held down, he was there one moment and gone the next, he was completely untouchable.

Heiji was not.

Heiji was solid, he could be touched and wouldn't slip through Saguru's fingers, Saguru could hold Heiji down, and Heiji would still be there when Saguru looked back.

Saguru rested his hand briefly on Heiji's head before resuming his play. Yes Heiji was solid and would be here when Saguru needed him. Saguru sighed as he relaxed further.

* * *

A week straight of murders by a mad man made Heiji question his sanity. Sure catching murderers stopped them from killing and made everyone feel a little safer until the next murder popped up, but murderers still made Heiji reconsider human decency and the definition of humanity.

Could the definition of humanity include the attributes of murderers?

Murderers left corpses in their wake, bodies with cold, still hearts while murderer's hearts circulated blood filled with ill intentions.

Saguru was not.

Saguru's heart beat strong and loud, Saguru's heart circulated blood that was warm and held no ill intentions.

Heiji listened to Saguru's strong heart beat in the chest he was using as a pillow. Yes Saguru's blood was warm and held no ill will. Heiji sighed as he relaxed further.

* * *

Yes they were snuggling but to them it was so much more. They were reminding the other that there was someone there that could provide what they needed when the world around them was falling apart.

* * *

O.K. so its been almost a year since I wrote a drabble for this collection but I just got the sudden urge so I wrote. But now half a year has gone by and I'm only a fourth of a way through my New Year's Resolution...I'm in trouble.

Posted 7/4/12


End file.
